The First Ride
by Pichooi
Summary: Just a little story abot the first time Timon rode on Pumbaa's back. Mostly just a cute little story about being lost in some grass and very suitable for children. Please read and review. First fic so be nice :)


Authors note: Hi everybody!! Yes I've Finally done it; I got off my lazy bum and wrote something. As this is my first story so I have decided to keep it short and not too deep, hope that at least some of you get a bit of enjoyment reading this  This scene takes place just after they have meet in the little clearing (yes the beginning is directly from the movie).

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I take credit for any of the characters in this story Timon and Pumbaa belong to Disney, as does the setting.

'So if you weren't gonna eat me, just what kind of a wacky wild pig are you?", the meerkat asked as lead his new companion towards the big pointy rock

' I'm an insectivore', the warthog replied.

'A bug eater! Me to!!", Timon exclaimed, extremely happy with this discovery as the mere fact that a big animal, had no plans to eat a meerkat proved his Uncle to be wrong.

" I just never had a name for it," he continued, " I'm kinda partial to the crawly creatures myself, how bout you big boy?"

"I prefer the ones with wings" answered an equally happy Pumbaa, for whom it had seemed a lifetime since he had had someone willing to walk with him, due to his special gift.

'Pumbaa this is the start of a beautiful…acquaintanceship", Timon stated. He decided not to say friendship after a bit of thought because, he wanted to be out on his own and that meant not forming any strong bonds.

With that the two walked side by side toward the big pointy rock. After only about five minutes the tall African grass around them became not only tall but also very think, Pumbaa was even beginning to have difficulty in finding his way around. He wondered how his new "acquaintance" was going; he turned to look down but couldn't see Timon anywhere. Actually he could only really see the yellowish colour of the dried out grass all around him and the immediate ground beneath him. Pumbaa sniffed around in the air with his snout trying to pick up the faint scent of the meerkat. Having detected a slight hint of the scent a few meters behind him and a bit to the left, he came to a stop and turned around.

'Timon?", Pumbaa called.

"What?" ,Timon replyed.

"Um… where are you?"

"I'm right here"

"Where's here?"

"Ummmm…I don't know, but I'm not lost if that's what your thinking", Timon said sharply

"Are you sure? Because I can't see much, the grass is to tall and just above my eye level, it must be even harder for you, seeing as your so small and all.."

All this time Timon had been following Pumbaa's voice and had finally found him. He grabbed Pumbaa's tusks and pulled him down to his level.

"Look," Timon huffed partially from the exhaustion of keeping up with the warthog but mostly from annoyance. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't find my way through some STINKING GRASS!!!"

"Oh, sorry, no need to get cranky", said Pumbaa backing off a bit, "I just was thinking maybe, since I was having trouble you might be too", Pumbaa could see that despite what Timon had said he had been having a little trouble, he began to think of someway he could help without being insulting.

"Well maybe I'm having a little trouble… but that's just because I'm new to the area…yeah that's it".

Suddenly a very rare thing happened. Pumbaa got an idea! "Hey Timon", he began " maybe we could help each other. I can't quite see over the grass, and you don't know your way around so why don't you climb up onto my head and have a look at where we are? That we won't get lost because you could see the way out."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!," Timon mocked ," maybe we could…. Hey I got it, if I sit on your head I'll be able to find us a way out!!"

"Huh?", Pumbaa was sure he had heard that somewhere before, but thought he had better just let it go.

Timon, having not ever rode a warthog before immediately tried to get on by the side, which required trying to jump onto Pumbaa's back. Having failed a few times he finally came on the front way as Pumbaa lowered his snout to the ground for easier access. Being careful not to step on Pumbaa's eyes Timon quickly found a nice spot between his ears. Once he was on Pumbaa stood up and began to trot.

"I can see the way out!!! It's that way," Timon pointed straight ahead, excitedly.

"Here we go buddy hang on tight", and with that he began to run in the direction the meerkat had pointed.

"Whoa", Timon was caught a little off guard and nearly fell off. Once he regained his hold on Pumbaa's ears he actually began to enjoy himself. He had never had such a sense of freedom and enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing his ears back, and even the grass hitting him slightly as they rushed past. Every now and then Pumbaa heard Timon shouting "whoohoo" and even the occasional "yeeha".

Eventually they got out and the big pointy rock was only a few small hills and a flat plain away.

"Well, were out now, guess you'll being wanting to get off now", Pumbaa started to lower his head.

"Hmm actually I think I might stay up here a bit longer, I am a little tired… if you don't mind of course," Timon was having too much fun, and before he met Pumbaa had been walking the whole night.

" Sure buddy!" Pumbaa didn't mind, actually he had enjoyed it as much as Timon. He had always enjoyed running through the grasses and now he had someone to share it with. This was the first time he felt like he had a friend even if it did seem he would now become a bit of a taxi service.

There you have it my first fic!!! Yes the plot was very weak (your prob thinking "There was a plot??") but this was just to try and see if I could write one and I'm having trouble coming up with ideas. I hope you enjoyed this very light reading, which is probably going to appeal to kids more, if even them. Reviews would be appreciated; pointers and writing tips are also most welcome.


End file.
